Confessions
by Ria Everwood
Summary: A vorn has passed. Jazz used all the ways he knew to court Prowl but failed. So this time, he decides to use a direct approach. The direct approach. Sequel is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**A.N: **My very first one shot fic for transformers. Parings: Jazz and Prowl.

**Summary: **A vorn has passed. Jazz used all the ways he knew to court Prowl but failed. So this time, he decides to use a direct approach. The direct approach.

**X.X.X**

"Can you please repeat that?" the mech was stunned. He dropped the cube of energon he was holding and its contents spilled on his pedes. His processor was trying to process what his audio receivers just caught the sliver mech in front of him said to him. Prowl was, like always, after his shift, got a cube of energon from the rec room and was heading back to his quarters when Jazz cornered him at the corridor.

Jazz ginned and repeated more slowly, "From today onwards, Ah'm gonna start _courtin' _ya." he emphasized on the word 'courting'.

_Ah'm gonna start courtin' ya... Ah'm gonna start courtin' ya... Ah'm gonna start courtin' ya..._

His processor kept running Jazz's words again and again. It just did not make sense to him. His processor give a "wehzzz" sound and he blacked out. Jazz, who was anticipating this, went forward to catch him. Although Prowl was slightly bigger than he was, Prowl was lighter than him. He easily carried him with his legs dangling on one of his arms, the other cradling his head to his chest. He looked at Prowl's off-lined optics and smirked. _Mah dear Prowl, ya will never know what hit'cha._

-line break-

**Systems rebooting.**

Prowl's optics flickered a few times before it fully came online. He scanned his surroundings like he always did when he woke up from recharge. He noticed that he was on his berth in his own quarters. _How did the pit did I get here...? _The last thing Prowl remembered was that he was heading towards the rec room getting himself energon.

**Warning: Low on energon.**

Prowl got up and walked towards to the rec room for his energon. He rubbed his helm, trying to remember what happened before he went to recharge. _Slag, this must be one of my random memory wipes._

He got to the rec room, grabbed a cube of energon and sat down in one corner, trying to remember what happened before he blacked out. He was an early riser. The rec room was almost empty with only a few mechs refiling before recharging. _Why can't I remember?_

"Yo, Prowl!" Jazz greeted as he swiftly jumped onto the seat beside him. For some reason, Prowl felt his spark flinch when Jazz sat beside him. Jazz looked at Prowl and knew his words before had an effect on him. He had been waiting for Prowl to come online so he could execute his plan. Prowl was so distracted that he did not even notice that Jazz had been following him since he came out of his quarters. He pretended to ask him, "Havin' one of yer memory wipes?" he asked. Prowl was famous for having memory wipes when his processor could not process something he thought was impossible.

"Yeah..." Prowl sighed as he swallowed the rest of his energon in his cube, crushed it and threw it in the trash bin near him. "How 'bout Ah refresh yer memory?" Jazz said seductively as he traced his hands on Prowl's smooth faceplate. Prowl froze, his optics staring at Jazz's hand. Slowly, carefully, Jazz guided Prowl's face to face him and he looked directly into his optics. "Ah'm serious 'bout what Ah've said before. Just because ya have yer memory wiped, does not stop meh from wantin' ya." he whispered into his face softly , seriously and the distance between them disappeared. Jazz's lips crushed Prowl's, making a soft 'clank' sound when their lips came into contact. Prowl felt his defense systems stop functioning. For the first time in a very long time, he actually felt safe, safe in Jazz's arms. Ever since the war with the Decepticons started, Prowl never felt safe - not with any Autobot, not any other mech. But now, a simple kiss - not just any kiss, a kiss from Jazz - made him feel safe after so, so many vorns.

When Jazz finally released Prowl, Prowl's cooling fans kicked in to prevent his systems from overheating. The image of Jazz's face so close to his kept replaying in his memory banks. Jazz saw that Prowl was in a daze and knew his approach finally worked. "Ah am done usin' the 'slow' approach. Ah got advice from Sideswipe, but since his methods won't work after a vorn, Ah'm doin' it mah way." he smirked and left Prowl stunned in the rec room.

What Jazz said to him a joor ago surfaced in Prowl's memory banks:

"_From today onwards, Ah'm gonna start _courtin' _ya"_

_But why me? _

After a breem, Prowl finally left the rec room, his processor giving the same result: Jazz was playing a prank on him. _Yes, that's it; there is no way Jazz meant what he said. _

When he reached the control room, Optimus was there. He had the shift before Prowl's. "Optimus," Prowl greeted, giving the commander a nod. Optimus nodded back, getting up from his seat and went forward to pat Prowl's shoulder. "I see that has Jazz finally made his intentions clear to you," he said and walked towards the door.

Prowl's optics widened and he stopped Optimus before he could leave. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Everyone in the Ark knew Jazz's affections for you. He had been so open with it and giving you hints that even Wheeljack noticed, except you." Optimus chuckled. "Jazz seems really serious this time. Think about it, old friend." He patted his shoulders once more and left him alone in the control room.

Prowl sank into the chair and begun replaying his memories of his interactions Jazz.

**X.X.X **

"Prowl, ya're early! Goin' to tha rec room?"

Prowl nodded without looking up from his data pad.

"Can Ah go together with ya?"

Prowl nodded again. This time, he heard Jazz whisper excitedly, "Yes!"

**X.X.X **

_Jazz was never an early riser... but why...? _Prowl asked himself as he continued looking at his memories.

**X.X.X **

"Prowl, ya're back! Here, Ah know ya will need this." Jazz handed him a cube of energon.

"Uh...thanks."

"No problem. It's mah pleasure." Jazz replied and Prowl noticed a faint stain on his faceplates.

**X.X.X **

_Was Jazz blushing?_

**X.X.X**_  
><em>

"Prowl!" Jazz screamed his name as he slammed the door to the med bay open.

"Jazz? Why are you here?" Prowl asked, he lifting his head to look at a worried Jazz as his body could not move.

"Aa heard ya were caught off guard by Decepticons... so Ah came..." Jazz sighed in relieve. "Where's Ratchet?"

"Yeah, but we managed to ditch them. Ratchet is in the other bay looking at Bluestreak." upon hearing that, Jazz came forward and gave Prowl a squeeze. "Ah'm so glad ya're alright." he whispered.

**X.X.X **

_Why didn't I notice all these actions before...? _

"Prowler?" Jazz voice disrupted his thoughts. He turned his chair and saw Jazz sticking his head into the control room. "Are ya alone?" he asked. Prowl nodded and Jazz grinned, coming into the control room and closing the door behind him. When Prowl heard a 'click' sound, he knew that Jazz locked the door and he panicked a little, spark skipping a beat.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asked, voice shaky.

Jazz shrugged and his optics roamed all over the room. "Ah am off duty so Ah came lookin' fer ya." he smirked and approached Prowl. He pushed him and the chair backwards and it hit the table of controls. To prevent Prowl from getting away, he put both of his hands by the side, locking him in.

"Prowler..." he whispered softly, "Ah need ta know if ya feel the same way Ah do." He lifted one of his hands and cupped Prowl's face. "A vorn. It's been a vorn. Ah know it's short but mah spark has been longin' fer ya longer than a vorn. Ah courted ya usin' any way I knew how and even asked Sideswipe fer advice. But ya never say or show anythin' in return. Mah spark longed for ya so much that it started ta hurt. Ah need ta know how ya feel." Jazz said, so gently and softly that Prowl's spark hurt. Jazz sounded so unsure and hurt. When Jazz used his bright blue optics to look at Prowl, Prowl took a deep breath and said, "I...I enjoyed your company. I'm sorry that I did not notice your affections before. But the...the kiss just now- your kiss made me feel safe, safe after so many vorns. I don't hate it." Prowl finished what he wanted to say and it left Jazz frozen, not believing what he heard.

Prowl saw Jazz frozen so he reached out and held his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Jazz?" Then suddenly, Jazz crushed his lips against Prowl's and his hands wrapped around his waist. Prowl hesitated at first but then he wrapped his hands around Jazz's neck, pulling him closer. When Jazz suddenly broke their kiss, Prowl hissed. He had been enjoying it!

"Ah'm so glad right now... Can ya feel mah spark?" Jazz asked as he took Prowl's hand and placed it above his chest armor, where his spark laid within. "It's so warm..." Prowl said as he buried his head in his chest.

"Prowl..." Jazz cupped his face and was pulling him for another kiss but a voice stopped him.

"Go back to your quarters if you want to make out" Sideswipe yelled evilly outside the control room.

"How did he...!" Prowl pushed Jazz off him and turned his chair. He saw the broadcast button shining. "Jazz!" Prowl's face plated went up a degree, "You switched on the broadcast button!" Jazz shrugged as he walked towards the door. When he was about to leave, "Now the whole Ark knows ya belong to meh." He smirked and winked at him before closing the door.

"_Jazz!_"

**A.N: **Well, this is my very first finished transformers fic. I got one more but I'm still working on it but it does not seemed to be going to be done anytime soon. My sister had been crazy about Jazz and Prowl fic so I had this random idea. All of Jazz's speeches were done by my sister. I had it all written in proper English then my sister translate it into Jazz's language. =p

If I got really good reviews, I might just write another one shot continuing this. So please review. =)


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do the sequel since I got lots of favorites. It took me some time but here it is~

Enjoy!

Before that...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers.

**Acknowledgment: **Thanks to Patcher for editing my grammar mistakes and with Jazz's speeches.

**Sequel**

Prowl was headed towards Prime's office, holding a datapad in his hand, reading it as he walked. He knew he was walking straight the whole way, so he did not bother looking up. All the mechs who passed by him knew to let him pass. When he reached a cross junction, he did not notice the sliver mech leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for him.

Jazz was pissed off when Prowl just walk past him as if he was not there. He grabbed Prowl's arm and pushed him against the wall. Prowl dropped his datapad as he hit the cold, hard wall and found a pair of bright blue optics looking at him. "Jazz!" He panicked.

Ever since the 'confession' half a vorn ago, Prowl had been trying all ways and means to avoid Jazz. Like picking duties during Jazz's free time, changing duties with mechs and drowning himself with missions. Jazz noticed what Prowl was trying to do. He was getting irritated that Prowl was avoiding him. So he 'faked' his schedule and cornered Prowl to demand a reason as to what was wrong.

Prowl was struggling beneath him, trying to get away but Jazz was not letting him go. "Why are ya avoidin' meh? Ah thought ya gave meh permission to court ya half a vorn ago?If ya keep avoidin' meh, how am Ah supposed ta court ya?" Jazz asked softly, his voice filled with hurt and sadness. He used his fingers and slowly, gently traced Prowl's faceplate. "Why..."

Prowl averted his gaze and looked at the floor.

"Why..? Please tell meh..." Jazz asked once again.

"I..." Prowl replied tentatively, "I do not know the answer myself. Getting flustered, having my spark flutter at the sight of you... It is unlike me." Jazz's optics widened when he heard every word Prowl said. He stood there for a few astro seconds in shock, speechless, not believing what he heard.

"Jazz, let me go..." Prowl struggled and pleaded as Jazz stilled. Jazz whispered into his audio receptors, "No... Ah'm so happy ya tell meh how ya felt." he pulled Prowl to himself and stroked his back. Prowl begun to relax as Jazz stroked him and slowly, he stopped struggling. He sighed and found himself totally relaxing into Jazz's touch.

"Ya know, Ah felt the same way ya do many vorns ago when Ah first saw ya before the war," Jazz whispered as he brushed his lips against one of Prowl's sensitive neck cables. Prowl jerked at the contact and asked, "The first time...?"

"Yes, the first time..."

**X.X.X**

"Slag! Where tha frag is tha data pad?" Jazz hissed under his breath. He was a new solider in the Autobot army, so higher-ranking mechs asking him to run redundant errands were no big deal. This time, he was supposed to find a particular data pad in the library. But even after searching for a few breems, he could not find it. It was then he first saw the black and white mech sitting by the window.

He was reading the data pad Jazz was looking for. He was sitting there so peacefully under the moonlight, smiling to himself at times while reading. Jazz felt his spark skip a beat when he smiled. Jazz could not bear to disturb the mech so he went back to report and went straight back to the library.

But this time, the black and white mech was recharging, with his head leaning against the window's frame and the data pad on his lap. His face was so peaceful. It was then Jazz felt his spark getting hot – he was sure it was glowing brighter than usual as well.

The sliver mech slowly approached the mech, careful not to wake him up. He sat beside him as he watched him recharge. In his mind, there were so many questions he wanted to ask the mech. Like what was his designation? What does he like? But when the sleeping mech stirred, Jazz jumped. He hid in one corner as he watched the mech wake up from his recharge.

He saw him slowly online his bright blue optics, stand up most elegantly and stretch himself. Jazz was mesmerized for the first time in his life. Totally captivated - totally captivated by the black and white mech.

**X.X.X**

"Until now, only fer ya, Prowler." Jazz whispered to him seductively. Prowl's optics flickered a few times. He was not believing what he was hearing. "Prowler?" Jazz asked when he did not get a reply.

_I've just heard another confession from him... what am I supposed to say...? I..._

His processor searched for an logical answer but got none.

Jazz felt Prowl's spark grow hot. He knew he was pushing him a little too hard. He squeezed him lightly and let him go. Prowl looked at Jazz in shock as Jazz took the data pad on the ground and handed it to him.

"Yer meetin' with Optimus was a breem ago. Ah'll see ya later." Jazz said as he walked off.

_That was strange... I thought he would-! Frag, what was I waiting for? _

-line break-

"Prowl...Prowl!" Prime's voice rang through his audio receptors.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you hear what I've said?"

"No, sir," Prowl replied truthfully.

Optimus put down his data pad and looked at his old friend with concern. "Are you alright, Prowl?"

Prowl shifted uncomfortably, he hesitated before saying, "Did you know about Jazz's affections for me..?"

Optimus optics widened in surprise. He nodded and said, "He was always open about it; everyone here knew except you." He looked at Prowl hoping to see some reaction from his friend but Prowl just stood there, rooted. "Are you thinking about accepting his courtship?" Optimus asked in a careful tone. He was afraid Prowl might offline if he gave away too much information at once.

"I do not know..." Was Prowl's reluctant answer.

"You know, all you need to do is reject his courtship and you won't feel whatever you're feeling now."

Prowl's optics widened and he immediately protested, "No!" When Prowl realized how desperate he sounded, his face plates grew hot with embarrassment. "I apologize."

Optimus chuckled and raised his hand to stop Prowl from continuing. "Am I right in assuming that you enjoyed his courtship?"

Prowl stood still for a few astro seconds before nodding quietly.

"So, just relax and enjoy his courtship. I remember that Jazz is off duty right now." Optimus said as he took the data pad from Prowl's hands.

"Thank you, sir." Prowl bowed and sped towards the rec room where he knew Jazz would be.

When he reached the rec room, he saw Jazz alone in it, the tables filled with empty cubes that no doubt used to hold high grade energon. Jazz had already finished one cube and was grabbing another when Prowl stopped him. He shoved the cube out of his reach and Jazz stared at Prowl with icy cold optics.

"Oh, Prowler? Want ta join meh?" Jazz asked and shoved a cube of high grade energon into his hands.

Prowl just stood there with the cube in his hands. Jazz glanced at him and begun drinking. "Jazz, we need to talk." Prowl said suddenly. Jazz put the cube down on the table and looked at him.

"Iacceptyourcourtship." Prowl said it so fast and sudden just like Blur. But Jazz still caught what Prowl said. His eyes widened in shock. Prowl blushed when Jazz stared at him. He countered, "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" and he turned to look elsewhere.

A smirk formed on Jazz's face plates. He stood up and used his hand to cup Prowl's face, making him turn to look at him. For a moment, the both of them just stared at each other in silence, admiring each other. Then, slowly, Jazz moved closer to Prowl. Just when their lips was about to touch, Sideswipe came crashing in - literally.

"I told you not to push, slagger!" Sideswipe cursed. Prowl and Jazz turned to look at the entrance of the rec room. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Bluestreak were at the door. Prowl blushed and hurriedly detached himself from Jazz.

"Ya guys just hafta spoil it." Jazz grumbled and folded his arms.

Sideswipe grinned and said, "Continue, just pretend that we are not here."

"If ya say so." Jazz smirked and turned towards Prowl. He reached out for Prowl who suddenly inched away, causing Jazz to trip and he fell flat on his face. "What was that fer?" Jazz scowled, harmlessly.

"I remember that I've got work to do. I am going now." Prowl said almost nervously and escaped from the rec room.

Jazz slowly got up, rubbed his face and turned to face the intruders, giving them a face saying, 'It's all your fault'. They pretended not to catch Jazz's message and separated to different parts of the rec room, whistling, doing their own things.

Just then, Prowl stuck his head into the rec room. He said, "Jazz, I... I will see you later!" and just as fast, he went off not giving Jazz a chance to say anything. Jazz stared at the door, his mouth wide open.

"Congrats, buddy!" Sideswipe said cheerfully as he patted Jazz's shoulders.

_Oh yeah! _

**A/N: **I just had to make Optimus the matchmaker~ I love it when he do that. =p

If you like it please review? A short one will do. Thanks.

Ria.


End file.
